Ramon Salazar
History Ramon Salazar was the eighth castellan of the Salazar family, leader of the castle. He lived with his butler and that made him vunrable to Osmund Saddler's Influence. Ramon was convinced in to seal off the Plaga Parasite in order to atone the sins from his ansestors. Once the exvacation of the Plaga begun, Salazar was injected with the Plaga. Eventully, he became infected and was given power over the Ganado, most of the Los Illuminados cultists, and was given two fearsome insect like bodyguards known as the Verdugos. Later on, he was completely under the power of the parasites, and became a recluse in his castle. Then, he only cared for the survival of Los Illuminados, which led to the assistance of kidnapped the U.S. Presidents daughter, Ashley Graham. In 2004, Amercan Agent Leon S Kennedy rescued the Presidents daughter inside a church, in a Spanish Village. He was forced into getting inside Salazar's castle, Ramon Salazar met with Leon while having a conversation with him on his balcony. He then jacked Leons Radio to have a countless number of conversations with him. Ramon Salazar soon was confronted by Leon in his throne and made a trap for Leon, which was making him fall down a hole and land on some spikes. Leon successfully saved himself and shot at a bell that made Salazar extremely annoyed, and he sended one of his Verdugos to kill Leon. But instead, Leon killed the Verdugo and returned to the surface and infiltrated the Rituel tower to confront Ramon Salazar. Ramon then was stabbed in the hand by Leons knife which made him cry without tears. Then his bodyguard threw the knife back at Leon but missed. Then Ramon Salazar got inside the elevator for an escape to complete Ashley's rituel. Leon finally confronted Ramon Salazar, Ramon told Leon that Ashley left to Osmund Saddler's island. Then the Castellan combined himself with the black cloacked Verdugo to finish off Leon. To beat the boss, the player must damage the Verdugos eye to reveal the true weak point, Salazar himself. The player must fire at Salazar enough times to defeat him. Afterwards the creature will start exploding with Salazar then soon it shriveled up along with Salazar, killing him. Quotes I was wondering when you started to notice us..... Me Ilamo Ramon Salazar, the eighth Castellan of the magnifecent archicture. I have been honoured with the prodigious power, from the Great lord Saddler. I've been expecting you, my brethens. My, my, we've got a fiesty one. If you care for your own well being, i suggest surrender yourself and simply.....become our hostage. Or Mr. Scott, you can give us the girl. Because your not worth a penny im afraid. You can die. What a pleasent suprise. But im afraid its Ashley we need, not you, Mr. Kennedy. Did you say old man Mr. Kennedy? It may come as a suprise, but im only twenty years old. Surley you don't think im the same as those diminutive Ganado's? The Parasites, Las Plagas are slaves to my will, i have absoloute control. Wheres the satisfying sound of ones impalement? EH! HOW DARE YOU! NO MORE GAMES! KILL HIM! KILL! Isn't that a popular word these days? Ah, you just missed her! The rituel is over! My men with her to an Island! I think its time i paid my respects towards her and make you suffer like she did! Mr. Kennedy, welcome! Phone quotes We've jacked the line. We didn't want you telling everyone any unnecessary infomation. Aw...so you fell into one of our wonderful traps. We'll make sure we find her. Don't you worry about her. Oh, yes. I let our miserable insects out for some exercise down the sewer. I'll look forward to our next encounter....in another life. Mr.Kennedy, still alive I see. So, do you like my garden? Sagacious I am, even I get lost here sometimes. Even if it takes your whole life, you'll never get out. Do you know no one dies without a cause? You will satisfy the stomachs of my cute pets. Now, if you execuse me, I have to tie up a few loose ends. Like chasing down a couple of rats. Aw.....what a touching moment we have here. Your just an extra in my script, so dont get too carried away. Your biggest scene is over. Well then, why dont you show me what a first-class script is like; through your own actions? I wonder if you can see me Mr.Kennedy? First, we shall see if you can make it this far. I'll be waiting. So maybe you have nine lives. But it doesn't matter now Mr.Kennedy! I have sent my right hand to dispose of you! Say whatever you please-DIE YOU WORM-! Gallery Images (140).jpg|Ramon Salazar with his bodyguards stood beside him. Boss.jpg|Ramon Salazar, before his transformed. xD.jpg|Ramon Salazar as a human. 1226492268907_f.jpg|Ramon Salazars hand stabbed by Leon S Kennedy alone.jpg|Ramon Salazar stood alone. art.jpg|An art picture of Ramon Salazar Salazarplant.jpg|Salazar transformed ramonsalazar_re_boxboxart_160w.jpg|The first encounter with Ramon Salazar RamonSalazar.jpg|Ramon Salazar in an attempt to kill Leon S Kennedy Category:Characters